As is well known, many individuals in the general population have never learned to swim. In addition, many of those who have learned to swin are infirm, or at one time or another become incapacited or otherwise disabled. Also, many individuals in the process of learning to swim are greatly helped by using a flotation assembly capable of providing buoyancy assistance during the learning process. Finally, even those who know how to swim, and who are physically fit, have a limit to their physical endurance, and after being in the water for a prolonged period of time, they require some form of assistance if they are to remain afloat for periods beyond such limit.
In the past, many devices have been designed to provide buoyancy assistance. Among the better known devices are life jackets of one type or another, flotation rings, specially designed floats attached to the body of swimmers, and other devices.
While most such items have generally performed the service for which they were designed, they suffer from a number of disadvantages. They are, for example, relatively expensive. In addition, they are oftentimes not readily available to those who require them. Furthermore, such flotation devices are commonly bulky; consequently, many times they are not kept in places where they need to be, in order to be available when required. Also as is well known, some such devices do not stand aging well, and are sometimes useless or inoperable at the time of need.